The present invention relates to a window, in particular for mounting in an inclined roof surface, comprising a frame structure with top, bottom and side members and a relative to the frame structure openable, top-hung sash structure with an insulating pane encased between top, bottom and side members of metal or plastic profiles, the sash profiles being metal sheet profiles with substantially L-shaped cross-section and small wall thickness, and a resilient gasket profile being secured to the outwards facing edge surfaces of the top, bottom and side members of the frame structure as abutment for the interior side of the insulating pane.
Windows of this type are for example, known from DK patent No. 74858 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,141. In such windows it is a general problem to obtain sufficient tightness relative to the room inside, in particular if for reasons of appearance, when the windows are for instance to be used in protected buildings, traditional building materials cannot be used.
Windows of this simple design are thus, first and foremost, suited for more or less uninhabited areas, for instance, ceilings or outhouses. In living-quarters, condensation will, however, easily form on the interior side of the insulating pane, when the cold outside air gets in contact with the hot and humid indoor air. Condensation is a well-known problem within this field and this problem has been solved in many satisfactory, but expensive and complicated